brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum talk:Article comments/Archive
"Comment Admins" While on the IRC, Ajr. said if this is succeeds, there should be a new user right. I would like to call this an Comment Admins. These admins are only to watch over the comments of an article. If there is a spam comment, the Comment Admins may delete it, and warn the user. If it gets too bad, they may report to a page for the Comment problems, where a regular admin may block the user. These admins will not have any power of the regular admin powers, but I propose only to protect a page from unregested commenting. But, not stop any page from being commenting by any unregestered user, but the power to stop the one spammer user from commenting. 00:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I also support this. If it does become final, I'd like to be one;) 00:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ;Support Support- Seems like a great idea. I'd definitely use it a lot:) 00:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Seconded. Can I be one? ;Oppose ;Comments What I meant was that if there turns out to be a comment vandalism problem, then we could introduce this right. As it is, is is best to assume that there won't be a problem and not go to the trouble of a new user group. Ajraddatz Talk 00:29, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::But it's good to be prepared-;) 00:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmpf, don't forget to vote on the rest of the forum. Ajraddatz Talk 01:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::If this becomes final Ajr probably gets to choose so don't get your hopes up too high. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, it isn't always edits that make a person, so hopefully he doesn't choose someone just because they have a lot of edits. 01:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::First of all, it will be based on consensus. Second, Stormsaw1: I am an experienced administrator and hold administrator rights on 14 Wikia wikis, don't worry, I know my stuffs :P. Editcount means nothing to me. Ajraddatz Talk 01:29, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I already know that editcount means nothing to you. My editcount has nothing to do with this. Personally, all admins should be able to delete comments, with a group of comment admins. I was only asking because I check over lots of articles every day. ---- Here is what I have designed to be the comment administrator group (if it is needed): *Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) *Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) *Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) *Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) *Move files (movefile) *Not create a redirect from the old name when moving a page (suppressredirect) *Permission for deleting comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) *Permission for editing blog articles (blog-articles-edit) *Permission for toggling comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) *Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) *Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) *Not be affected by rate limits (noratelimit) *View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) :Please comment if you think that something should be added/removed. Ajraddatz Talk 03:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems pretty good to me:) and BTW I didn't mean your not experienced, I was just stated my usual mumbo-jumbo:) 04:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Looks good, but why is there "autoconfirmed" in the list if most of them would be autoconfirmed users anyway. This looks like it is patroller and rollback, along with others, all put into one. Right? Also, is there a user right that has no move limits? 04:15, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, some random things get added into these things. Thanks for pointing out the move unlimited, I have now added it. Ajraddatz Talk 04:17, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Can the move unlimited be added to patroller? 05:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not a bad idea, but I dont recall seeing any patroller mass moving pages. --Lcawte 07:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) {undent} Btw, I want comments admin :P I does good on Recipes.. Could you just poke staff and get them to add a new kinda right for the article comments, by right I mean the like power.. cause comments admins can edit other peoples BLOG posts.. --Lcawte 07:02, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for being stupid, but would someone mind explaining a few of these (eg the "captcha" one) and explaining why they are necessary for someone who's meant to be moderating comments? (eg is movefile needed? and what's with the rollback? is that for comments only?) 07:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I like to take some "artistic liberty" and add some other things in :P. They can be removed if needed. Ajraddatz Talk 14:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Well personally I would have to disagree with rollback, and especially with viewing deleted history. Also with movefile, and possibly redirect suppression. I would consider this right to be below rollback as it should only be dealing with comments, and really don't see the need for these. I'm not sure what the 1st, 2nd and 2nd last are, so I can't comment on those, but the others look ok to me. 00:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Could the name be "Comment Moderators"? Comment Admins sounds like it is a very important role. 03:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Seconded. -- 09:57, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thirded(if that's even a word) 02:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Considering that the ability to delete a comment is slightly better than the ability to rollback an edit, it makes a bit of sense. As for move file and suppress redirect, I see no need to have duplicate rights (considering that basically every comment mod will be a patroller). Ajraddatz Talk 22:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Two things. One, can we start deciding on the Mods for if it does go through? Two, shouldn't this be moved to Forum:User Rights? 04:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I agree with point one to some extent, as we should be ready for when it does go through, but wouldn't it be a waste of time if it didn't? 04:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey I know it's a bit early but I think if anyone deserves comment mods its Glad, Samdo, GG360, and CW.